Flowey
Flowey is a sentient golden flower and was a former major antagonist to Dipper and Mabel when they first fell into the Underground. He is currently under Mabel's care while also serving as a mascot of sorts to the Mystery Kids; a status he despises but reluctantly accepts later on. While initially believed to be a flower, it is revealed that Flowey was originally Asriel Dreemurr, the prince of monsters, before his death at the hands of the humans due to a misunderstanding. After his death, Asriel's ashes and thus his essence bonded with the first golden flower to ever bloom in the kingdom of monsters, gaining sentience and becoming Flowey in the process. However, the downside of this is that Flowey no longer possesses a soul, as such he is incapable of feeling intense emotions such as love and compassion. Much later in the series, Flowey finally regained his soul courtesy of Death, thereby returning him to his original body in the form of Asriel Dreemurr. Appearance Flowey appears as a sentient golden flower who usually grins passively. His structure has a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a light-green stem. Flowey can contort his face to show various expressions and can mimic the faces and voices of other characters. Flowy can also use his sepals in place for his arms, although he usually prefers his vines with his sepals being a substitute in someway. Personality Initially, Flowey had a malevolent and cruel disposition, berating the twins for not following his "kill or be killed" philosophy. Despite this, he also criticizes Dipper if he would go so far as to kill any monster just to protect Mabel. He is manipulative, devious, and a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it. He is also shown to be extremely cowardly and has a fiery temper, but this has dulled over the course of the series. Eventually, when taken away from the Underground after the monsters' freedom, he is now under the care of Mabel. While he does still exhibit the same cold and cruel traits, overtime he is seen slowly becoming more calm and polite, especially towards Mabel to where he even becomes overprotective of her. The most prominent moment of this change in his character is that Flowey was on the verge of crying and became visibly distressed when he thought Mabel was dead, only to be overwhelmed with joy and relief when he was told that she is alive. Even though he is improving, he is still snarky, somewhat sardonic, and impatient. While he is not that fond of the other children, he nonetheless would save them when they are in peril and does get along with some of them. Although Flowey does insult them when they do not think a plan through, more often than not calling them 'idiots' or 'morons'. The insults usually stem from his frustration rather than outright taunting them, and he would also usually address them by nicknames he made up for them such as calling Coraline 'Blueberry' or Raz 'Goggles'. He has also shown to be braver and more bold seeing as he how he openly mocked and even challenged beings who could easily crush him without effort. Flowey even showed remarkable willpower evidenced in his battle against Bill Cipher. During the fight as Omega Flowey, Bill was clearly superior to Flowey but despite this the latter continued to fight regardless and proclaims that he is not fighting for his survival, but to ensure the survival of his friends in the hopes that they destroy Bill. This clearly shows how much Flowey now truly cares for the children, and a feat which has even garnered the respect of Sans. Powers and Abilities In the beginning, Flowey had the ability to control space and time but the most he could do is simply reset, load, and stop time. He has since lost this power, however, he is able to still access it through sheer willpower. While he may seem like a harmless flower, Flowey has been regarded as a dangerous individual by many. *'Pellets': Flowey can materialize and shoot pellets like bullets. These pellets are strong enough to pierce through stone and even steel shown when Flowey destroyed several of Loboto's robots and stun the Gideon-bot for a moment by shooting it in the face. *'Vine Manipulation': Flowey is able to summon vines from out of his pot or the ground. These vines can be used as compensation for arms or as weapons. He can multiply the number of vines and produce thorns from them making them more deadly. The vines are strong enough to subdue beings like Pennywise. *'Chlorokinesis': Flowey has demonstrated the use of Chlorokinesis, the ability to manipulate plant-life itself. He can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. He could manipulate vines, roots, and tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons or subdue an opponent, control spores and pollen, and use plant chemicals to heal people. However, the usage of this power is extremely exhausting for Flowey to the point where he even loses consciousness for a while. *'Shape-shifting': Although not a major ability, Flowey could shape-shift his face into various other faces. His face can also become more distorted or demonic when threatening someone. Alpha/Omega Flowey When Flowey is under great stress, he is able to harness the power of the human souls he once absorbed, allowing him to transform into Omega Flowey. As Omega Flowey, Flowey is incredibly powerful, so much so that he is even able to challenge and harm Bill Cipher in his physical form. Before that, he was even capable of defeating and even killing some of Bill Cipher's friends when they tried to stop him. This form of Flowey later evolves into Alpha Flowey, and unlike Omega Flowey which is grotesque and monstrous, Alpha Flowey is more divine in appearance. According to Gaster, the souls that give Flowey his power have recognized that Flowey truly has feelings of affection and care towards his friends, therefore his corrupted god form was because of his bitter and hateful character. *'Immense Strength': Naturally as Alpha/Omega Flowey, he gains incredible strength to where he is able to lift the Shacktron from the ground, throw massive slabs of the land at a large distance, and even send Bill Cipher flying several yards with a single punch. He was also able to stop half of a building from collapsing unto Dib, Dipper, and a crowd of civilians during Zim's invasion. *'Immense Durability': Alpha/Omega Flowey is able to endure extreme forms of punishment, evident in where he was able to tank devastating attacks from Bill Cipher. He was also able to withstand being bombarded by numerous Irken battleships. *'Immense Speed': Despite his colossal size, Alpha/Omega Flowey is able to move at extreme speeds. He is even able to increase his speed by using jet-like propulsion from his back which not only increases his speed but his attack potency as well. *'Energy Manipulation/Projection': Flowey could shoot and manipulate energy in various destructive forms. He can shoot from his petals which are powerful enough to stun someone like Bill Cipher. He could also manipulate the direction of the energy, such as have them go around an opponent and strike them from the back. Flowey could even redirect an attack back at the opponent such as when he caught a ball of energy thrown at him, condense it into his hands and literally punch it backwards. *'Bombs': Alpha/Omega Flowey could fire large bombs from his back. *'Plant Manipulation:' Flowey's manipulation of plant-life is further augmented under the power of the souls where he is able to fire dentata that are circular, cactus-like snakes that breathe fire from their mouths, grows plant stems with finger guns at the end, and shoot red thorns that he can heat up to extreme levels including detonating on impact. Flowey could even project energy blasts from his plants such as when he was able to create whip-like blasts of energy from his vines or fire laser thin beams from Venus flytraps. Gallery tumblr_o15e3i6Af01r5jbv5o2_1280.png|Omega Flowey 7df.png|Alpha Flowey Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonist Category:Male Category:Undertale